Gyatso's legacy
by MoonsSentinel
Summary: Follow the story of Monk Gyatso in his younger years while he travels with avatar Roku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, beginnings**

**Hey guys, this is my first story and im completely new to this. I do not believe im a good writer in anyway, I appreciate criticism but please be a little gentle with me, also you'll have to forgive me some grammar mistakes for english is not my native language. anyway, I have always had this fascination for the backstory of characters, and my love for Avatar has roots deep inside of me ever since I was a kid, Air has always been my favorite element so I thought I'd write about an airbending character. The first character that came to mind was Monk Gyatso, I think he is an interesting character in the series but very little is explained about his background/origins, so i thought i'd would make my story about him in his younger years. I hope you enjoy**

Fuck, how could this have happened, had his recklessness finally caught up to him? Was this the end? He was just running away from some soldiers when something hard hit him on the head, turning off all lights. He was floating in darkness now,not knowing if he was dead or alive. Being a Monk of the Southern Air Temple he always thought he would be at peace with dying, that it would only lead to a greater stage of enlightenment in the afterlife. But now when he thought his time had finally come all he felt was fear and sorrow. Suddenly the deep black swirled and turned to colours as he remembered how he started his great journey.

"Gyatso, come! I want to show you something!" the young avatar Roku called from above, using his glider to ride the winds. The Air Nomad jumped up and used his glider to fly after his friend, who was already far ahead. After about 5 minutes they reached a great cliff east of the southern air temple. "What is it Roku?" Gyatso asked, a little annoyed that his friend wouldn't tell him anything. "I'll just show it to you" Roku replied.

Roku had been at the Southern for a few months now and Gyatso had been friends with the playfull avatar since the beginning, helping him out with mastering His second element, Air. Gyatso was a very promising student but the Elders thought he was still a little bit too playfull, so they thought that the serious training the avatar had to go through would maybe calm him down. The exact opposite happened, the Avatar was just as wild and careless as Gyatso, and they became great friends almost right away.

"Okay baldie, watch and learn" the young Avatar jumped from the cliff, putting his glider under his feet, using it as a kind of surf board but in the sky. Gyatso did not want to show how impressed he was with this new trick, and launched himself in the air using his bending. He put the glider on beneath his feet like he saw roku doing, and tried to maintain balance. At first it worked and he surfed on the winds, but then he was caught off balance, he tried to hang on to his glider but he fell down, the ciff was about 200 feet high and falling off of it would be a certain death, even with airbending it would be a hard landing. He cried for help and luckily Avatar Roku quickly surfed under him and he caught Gyatso. He flew them both back to the top of the cliff where they sat while breathing heavily for a while. "thanks man, for saving me" Gyatso said while looking for his glider. "no problem"roku replied. After he found his glider hanging in a tree somewhere Gyatso said: "we should head back to the temple now, Monk Kino will be waiting for us to start training" "yep i'm coming" Roku said as they both jumped up and flew back to the temple

"What do you mean Roku has to go already? He can't go yet he still has much to learn about airbending!" Gyatso said, it was a few months later and it was time for Roku to learn the other elements, next up being water. "that's why you will be going with him, we have decided you are ready to receive your tattoo's and you can keep teaching him while you're traveling the world" the Elder replied. Gyatso was so happy he could not find the words to express it, so all he did was bow and say "I thank you for this great honor" Roku was very thrilled about it too. Walking out of the Great Hall they started talking about adventures they would go on and people they would meet. "I wonder if water will be hard to learn for me, it being the opposite element of fire and all" Roku said with a frown. "I think you'll be fine, you picked up airbending very fast" Gyatso said. "yeah that's true, water is very differet from air and fire though, I hope it won't be too much trouble" Roku said. "don't worry about it too much, our journey is going to be amazing and im finally going to get my tattoo's! i'll be an airbending master!" Gyatso said, jumping up and down from excitement. "and I'm really excited about being able to travel with Abbee too, I think she will love to!"

Gyatso had gotten his Sky Bison at a very young age. He was 6 years old when he first met her. He was just playing in the fields when he heard some panicked groaning in the distance. He went to investigate and found the young Sky bison trapped in some thorns. He cut away the thorns and freed the big animal. They were inseperable ever since.

"I think Fang and Abbee will become even greater friends" Roku said when they reached the two animals. He petted his large red dragon on the head. Gyatso smiled and launched himself onto his bison. "I think we're all set Monk Kino!" Gyatso called to his Master. "Yep, i'm ready" Roku confirmed. "good luck on your journey!" the old monk replied as he waved off the two teenagers. "I wonder if they'll be okay" he thought to himself as they flew off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, new enemies**

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. Btw there are coming elemental masters of the remaining two elements to teach roku. I'll give the earthbender a badgermole and i'm not sure yet wat to give the waterbender, a polarbear dog seems kind of small in comparison to the other elemental animals so maybe I'll come up with something, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

Gyatso looked around in the chamber that now formed his prison. It was a large dark room with no windows or doors, a dim green light came from some glowing crystals on the seeling, but they didnt even provide enough light to see the entire room, so he could forget about seeing an escape route somewhere. The guards brought him is food and water with earthbending, which made him suspect he was underground somehow. He tried to move his limbs. He was hanging in chains so he could not move very well, just his arms a little. He could move his head freely though. He tried to Scream, he yelled at the top of his lungs, screaming for help. He started cursing the world and everyone in it. He wondered how Abbee was doing, and Roku and Fang. "FUUUCKKKKK!" he yelled. How could this have happened? How? He was supposed to protect the Avatar but now he was most likely being held somewhere underground or worse.

"I think Abbee and Fang are getting tired Roku" Gyatso said petting his trusty Sky Bison companion on the head. The evening air was starting to feel cold on his bald head and he was starting to feel hungry, and he knew Abbee was tired, he heard her breathing heavily. They had been Flying for an entire day now and he could see the Si Wong desert in the distance. He knew that this desert would be hard to cross. "you're right, lets set up camp for the night" Roku replied. They descended and searched for a good place to eat and rest for the night.

They found a flat mountain top somewhere where they had a clear vision of their surroundings. The mountain top was surrounded by a large landscape of hard stone and rocks, with a river flowing as far as the eye could see, with some occcasional groups of trees. "Gyatso could you go find some wood so I can make a fire, then i will feed Abbee and let Fang go hunting" Roku asked. "sure thing man" Gyatso said, launched himself into the air and used his glider to desced off of the mountain.

When he reached the bottom he walked into the woods, calmly whistling as he was enjoying the quiet woods around him. The little animals that could be heard shifting around, preparing to go to sleep or the night animals waking up, ready to go find food. He heard the leaves shift and move by the wind, and he could feel the cold air on his skin. He gathered the wood he thought was needed to make a fire, he took his time, enjoying the quiet night.

Suddenly he could feel a disturbance in the bushes around him. He could feel the presence of multiple people before he could make out their green uniforms and circle shaped hats. " aren't those the earth kingdom special forces?" he thought to himself right before he saw a dark hand flying towards him. Using his airbending he was able to quickly dodge the projectile. As it flew by him he could see that it was a hand made of stone. He knew this was how the Dai Lee fought. " Why are you attacking me? i'm traveling with the avatar we mean no harm" Gyatso said as he took a defensive pose with his staff in hand. "that's exactly why we need you" the man in the middle said. He gave out some kind of command with his and the other men leaped forth by creating small pillars under their feet and launching themselves. Gyatso made a backwards salto onto a tree, firing a slice of wind in the process, it hit one of the guards and he was blasted into the bushes. The other ones kept firing more hands of stone and they were coming closer and closer to hitting him with the second. He was able to block and dodge them and he jumped above trees, flying to their mountain top to warn Roku, apparently they had known he would try to go up because on the side of the mountain there were more Dai Lee agents trying to pin him down. He dodged and fired gusts of wind but there were too many of them. Just as he thought he was safe he felt a cold grip on his arm and he was pulled towards the ground. Not being able to escape the incredibly strong grip he was powerless.

Suddenly the hand was lifted and he heard a voice say: "run boy or they'll catch you, i can't show them I'm on your side" he didnt have time to question the trustworthyness of the man so he did what he said and made a run for it. just when he thought he was safe something hard hit him on the head and everything went to black.

Gyatso heard the walls move as a Dai Lee agent entered the cave he was locked in. He did not even bother to turn his head sideways to see what it was, it were probably just the guards bringing him his food and water. "Monk Gyatso" a deep voice said "I have come to speak to you" Gyatso looked at the shape that had produced the voice. It was a very big man with lots of muscles, he could see that much. He was accompanied by four Dai Lee agents, two on each side of him. "I am not intersted in what you have to say" Gyatso lied, using his most serious voice. "Oh but i do not think you have choice" the large man said "besides from the fact that you are here in my prison, i also have your friend the Avatar and his dragon. And ofcourse your flying bison. I heard the Air Nomads form great bonds with their Sky Bisons, I wonder how you'll react when we throw its head into this room" The man said while walking until he was right in front of Gyatso. He could see that the man had an evil grin on his face. Gyatso clenched his teeth, if they would harm his friends he would kill them, but he could not show that he cared about them right now, he had to act strong. "Ha, you think i care even the slightest bit about that retard and his stupid dragon? All he does is boss me around because he thinks he is better than me just because he is the Avatar. And the bison is merely a way of transportation, I could not care less about that beast" he could see that i his words had an effect on the man. "we'll see about that" he said "Here's my offer, if you tell me the names of all the members of the white lotus located in the southern air temple, we will let you and your bison go, and with every time you refuse, we'll cut off something" an evil smirk formed on his face as he pulled a knife from his belt. "first chance" Of course Gyatso knew the names of the people, they were all the monks in charge of the avatar learaning airbending, and they were all great airbenders and wise men. He would not sell them out tot his guy for whatever reason. "I'm afraid i cannot give you that information" Gyatso said. "then be prepared for the consequences" the man said he moved his knife closer to Gyatso's hand. Gyatso struggled and screamed but to no avail, the knife hit his flesh and right when the man was about to cut if off, the ceiling started to tremble, a huge hole formed and an immense beast came out. Suddenly large rocks shot out of the ceiling and knocked out the Dai Lee agents before they could even react. The beast jumped on the Man and brought him to the ground. The man was about to fight back when a large rock smacked onto his head, knocking him out. "Sorry I'm so late" a muscular boy around 17 jumped off the large beast, which turned out to be a Badger Mole. "I'm glad you came" Gyatso said. "who are you?" he asked. "no time to explain, we have to go save the Avatar and free your animals" the boy said "all you need to know right now is that my name is Ting ya"


End file.
